Cold hearted Scientist
by whirlgirl
Summary: Pre-PP. Everything Danny's lived for, lied for and half-died for is held in the balance by someone he saved. One-shot extended drabble. -EDITED- CURRENTLY EDITING/COMPLETING ALL OLD STORIES.


I'm back and I'm editing/completing all my old stories. Wrote most of them when I was 15 so... a LOT of editing is needed. Wow! My knowledge of grammar and my writing ability has changed so much.

So here I present to you my edited version of Cold Hearted Scientist. Feel free to expand on this oneshot if you wish. Flame me if you will. I wrote this when I was 15 and I can only stand editing so much. Because of that, I don't really care.

Disclaimer: Danny isn't mine. If I thought it was I'd be insanely crazy.

My second fanfic up and running! R&R! if you need to Flame so shall it be.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were heading over to the Nasty Burger when Danny's ghost sense went off. This was not a rare occurrence for Danny. In fact, his ghost sense indicated a ghost attack and – especially in his home town, Amity Park – these happened frequently. Way too frequently for Danny's liking. _Especially today,_ he noted.

"I am the box ghost…master of all things cardboard and square! Fear me!" No more introductions needed there. After all, the Box Ghost is but a minor character in this story, "Hey! I am so a main character..."

Danny cut him off by sucking him in the Fenton thermos. The box ghost was so weak he could just suck him up without laying a hand on the ghost. He hoped the annoying ghost would enjoy sharing the thermos with Skulker, Desiree and Technus. This was only time he was glad the thing was so small and only because he knew first-hand how cramped it was in there.

Turning to his friends with a triumphant smile, he let out a gasp. Behind them was a row of stores and some trigger-happy thieves wielding guns were in the jewellery store doing their thing.

His hero instinct kicked in and he automatically flew past Tucker and Sam towards the large store. The Sales assistants were scared out of their wits and had taken shelter behind the large counters. Everyone was hidden except for the only customer in the store, a lady in a white coat. Putting up his shield, he deflected all the bullets that were flying at her.

A sharp pain from where Skulker had sliced him that morning became unbearable beneath the strain. He heard a scream, apparently one of the bullets he had deflected had hit one of the attackers in the leg. He heard the shuffles of the armed attackers as they fled with their injured comrade in tow.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked the lady behind him. Slowly drifting to the floor, he fell to his knees. He turned slowly and glanced at the stray bullet that had hit her arm earlier – before he got to her.

"No thanks to you!" the lady retorted rudely. This astonished Danny but he kept quiet. You just couldn't please everyone. Expertly phasing his hand through her arm, he took out the bullet, grabbed the first aid kit from Sam and slowly treated her arm.

"How did you learn to do this?" the lady asked suspiciously. Danny sighed and glanced over at the lady.

"I have lots of practise, okay," He pulled off a glove and shoved the sleeve of his hasmat suit up to his elbow showing her the large gash on his arm. The worst of it seemed to extend up the arm disappearing underneath the rolled up sleeve.

Under the bandages he could make out the unnatural green glow due to being in ghost mode but Danny didn't care. He must have reopened the wound because it was bleeding rapidly through the bandages so he grabbed the kit and began wipe off the excess blood before changing the bandages.

"What the heck were you doing standing out in the open?" Danny wondered out a loud. He failed to see the sparkle in the woman's eyes. She didn't reply, watching as he finished up. Danny just sighed when she didn't respond. He clenched his teeth in frustration before fading away..

Ms. Demira glanced at her newly bandaged arm and smiled evilly. That ghost boy had subconsciously given himself away. A simple thing as showing her his injured arm could reveal so much about the young ghost boy. Like the fact that the boy wasn't as ghost as everyone thought he was. She opened up her bag and took a sample of the ectoplasmic substance with odd red flecks that was left where he had been kneeling.

This information could sell. But not before she did some more investigating by herself. Looking toward the ghost boy's friends, she smiled to herself. What's this? There was an extra person there.

That boy had raven black hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. On closer inspection she saw the very same bandages that the ghost boy had on his arm hidden under the sleeve of his baggy t-shirt. Her eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle clicked together.

"_Okay... __My work has just gotten even easier"_

_

* * *

_"I don't believe that lady!" Sam ranted in response to Danny's retelling of events as they were walking home. She was wringing her hands in front of her as if she were about to strangle somebody. This was very likely to have happened if you got in her way.

"I'm Public Enemy Number 1. Still. I'm used to it." Even though it wasn't something anyone could get used to, it sure happened enough to warrant it being the norm at the very least.

"Yeah but you were saving her!" Tucker exclaimed. He looked over to a forlorn Danny and stopped for a second. Realising the weight of what he had just said to him, "Oh man. I'm so sorry, dude. I didn't realise.."

Danny smiled sadly at the technogeek before looking at his watch, "I better get home before my human half gets killed by the same people who hunt my ghost half… Apparently, Dad and Mom invited some scientist over for dinner. She just arrived in town and studies the paranormal." Tucker and Sam raised their eyebrows and chuckled. This type of thing was very commonplace for the Fentons.

After surveying his surroundings, Danny went ghost and flew at top speed toward his house after waving to his friends. Hoping like anything that he'd make it there on time and the food wouldn't end up eating them.

The blaringly obvious neon 'Fenton Works' sign came into view and he pulled up a glove to view his watch. Oh crud. 30 seconds left. He couldn't afford to be late this time. Dropping out of the sky, he sprinted through the door and slid into the dining room – barely safe. The beep of the Fenton Stopwatch in his Dad's hands indicated just how close he had been. He gasped for breath as he gave a feeble smile to his parents.

A middle-aged lady stepped forward and with faux sweetness made her presence known to Danny, "So this is your son. How lovely to meet you once again,"

Danny paled and racked his mind for any other time he had met her - as Danny _Fenton _not _Phantom. _He couldn't think of any. Chances are he could have met her a long time ago and not remembered. He never did remember anyone who his parents introduced him to. Except for Vlad, and oh how he wished he could forget about him.

"Have you met our son?" Maddie raised an eyebrow quizzically. So his parents never introduced him… then where? Suddenly it all made sense. His chest tightened abruptly at the realisation.

"I had a little run in with him this morning." To close for comfort, he didn't want to stay to find out if it was a mistake or not. Excusing himself by saying he felt sick, he started to leave the room. He wasn't lying. Not at all. He really did feel sick to his stomach.

As he was leaving, Ms. Demira stopped him with a smile and whispered, "You really should get that gash on your arm checked up."

Danny ran up the stares in a fright. He was so dead. Slamming his bedroom door behind him he picked up the phone. His heart racing and butterflies lurched in his stomach. Make that ghost butterflies. Rabid half-butterfly half-vampire leech things, to be exact. Because that's what it felt like.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously before ringing Sam. This could still work out. They just needed a plan. Maybe he should have kept the reality gauntlet for things like this.

"Hello, Manson residence, Sam here," her voice drifted over the line. She waited for a response on the other end but all she got was silence. Just as she was about to put down the receiver she heard Danny's voice croak out her name.

"Danny, what happened?!"

Danny took a deep breath and tried to choose his words his words carefully but gave up. With a sigh, he just blurted everything out, "The Short story: That lady that I saved today just happens to be the scientist that my parents invited over. Somehow she knows my secret."

Sam didn't know what to say. Danny groaned, "Oh yeah, forgot one thing: Life just seems to hate me."

* * *

"Danny boy! Ms. Demira invited our whole family to a Ghost conference she is holding." Jack was very excited as you can tell. Danny wasn't as enthusiastic. He was looking forward to sleeping in. If something were to go wrong at least he could have at least been well-rested. Not anymore.

"You better get ready! It starts in a half hour. The whole town is going to be there!" Maddie squealed from downstairs. Her inner scientist was looking forward to the conference on the paranormal. Danny dragged his hand down his face in frustration.

They're going to really kill him one day with their ghost obsession. He was already half-dead because of them and their portal. He didn't like to think of it that way but it was true. If they knew, it would be the guilt that tore them apart more than anything else. Nothing would ever be the same again. He wouldn't be able to live with that.

"Do I have to go?" Danny whined. If worst comes to worst, he could be well out of Amity Park before anything really goes wrong.

"No way, son. We promised to support her and we will support her." Jack bellowed. Maddie nodded in agreement as Jazz made her way down the stairs. Danny gave his sister a 'please help me out, it's urgent' look but before she could react, they were already being pushed into the car.

"Mom, Dad, wait! I-I-I'm not ready. Forgot to brush my teeth!" Danny panicked. Maddie just pointed to the bathroom in the RV. Oh right, he had an extra toothbrush for long road trips. In fact, he had a spare of almost everything in the RV. That just sucked. Having completely run out of excuses Danny reluctantly complied with his parents.

His sister looked at him and silently asked him what was wrong. He held up his hand to her and drew letters on his palm. His finger glowed with ectoplasm leaving green trails, where he was writing – making the letters more ledgible. Jazz's eyes widened as she began to understand.

"Danny, are you sure you're not still sick from yesterday?" Jazz said loudly, sticking her hand on his head. She looked at Danny worriedly and hoped her parents would buy the act. Danny hugged Jazz tightly as a thank you and faked a cough.

"There's an ectoplasmic flu tablet in the back there, honey. It will drive away ectoplasm and the flu. Ingenious, huh?" Maddie grinned as she looked at Danny. He glared at her in disdain and pretended to swallow one. He didn't want to know how well they worked.

* * *

Danny's eyelids were slowly drooping. That lady just loved to talk about how great she is for making all the discoveries that she has. His parents were glued to their seats he could tell. So was everyone else for that matter. Living in Amity Park really forced people to take an interest in ghosts, thus the reason why practically the entire town was at the conference.

He already knew or had figured out half the stuff she was talking about. So had his parents, but they liked the different approach Ms Demira had in researching ghosts. Maybe she wasn't as cold-hearted as he had judged her. Suddenly he felt a jab in the stomach.

"Ms. Demira wants you to assist her onstage." A rough burly man pulled him out of his front row seat without a second thought. Danny gulped and waved his arms in front of him as if to ward off the huge man.

"Why can't my parents assist her? They would be of more uh… assistance." Danny weakly replied. He knew he was in no position to reject her offers considering she had his secret in her arsenal.

"She particularly asked for you." And with that he was dragged onto the stage by the large macho guy. It was then that he realised he was doomed. His parents gave him the thumbs up and his heart sank. They had no clue what was going to happen.

He just hoped his sister knew how to help. With that Danny was shoved onto the stage. Ms. Demira introduced him to the audience as the son of Madeline and Jack Fenton. Amity Park didn't need any further introduction. His parents were as infamous as his ghost half.

She ushered him to her side and he silently complied, "You're probably wondering why I asked you up on stage instead of your parents, aren't you boy?"

Heck yes, Danny thought as he frowned in her direction before nodding slowly. This couldn't be good. Not at all. Forgetting about waiting for an answer, Danny tried to pull away. He made his way to the side of the stage but was blocked by some more of those burly men that she had around.

"You're much more of an expert on ghosts than even your parents, aren't you?" she chuckled. Making a mental note of all the exits, he bravely faced her. Normally he'd go through the roof or the walls but he had noticed the ghost shield up outside. That wouldn't be a good idea.

"My parents should be the ones up here. I'm just a regular high school boy… who hates being up on stage, by the way."

"Don't deny it, kid. I know more than you think I do. Care to tell everyone what this is?" She held up a tiny glass tube with reddish-green blood. The swirls of greenish-red blood looked repulsive in the flask. Danny started to lunge for the tube but was held back by the goons that had previously blocked him.

The audience gaped at Danny's reaction. His parents looked completely lost. Danny felt like crying. She must have collected that right after he had saved her in preparation for something like this. He didn't even get a benefit of a doubt.

'_I'm going to make history. I'm going to be one of history's greatest!' _She chuckled and pointed a normal handgun at Danny. Everyone gasped.

"Now Danny tell Amity Park what this is." Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. Danny was beyond angry now. His eyes were glowing a fierce green and to be honest, a normal gun didn't scare him at all.

Jack Fenton never let anyone hurt his family. That was the kind of man he was. So as his overprotective fatherly instincts kicked in something unexpected happened. Even his wife who was ready to leap into the fray stopped in her tracks. Danny had just thrown one of the men across the stage. In three seconds flat they were all in a heap on the floor.

"I saved your life. If that means anything to you, you better give me that test tube," Danny pleaded. He avoided the crowd's shocked looks.

She dropped her gun and Danny relaxed. She must have some good in her somewhere, he thought. Unfortunately, she was not giving up, far from it actually. Pulling out the weapon that Danny's parents had leant her 'in case of a ghost' she pointed it at Danny.

"The Fenton Bazooka only works on ghosts and Danny is not a ghost" Maddie declared from her front row seat. She sounded very adamant despite the fact that she had just seen her son beat up a large number of burly security guards like it was the easiest thing in the world. How oblivious can she get?

"Exactly my point. I will shoot if you don't tell me what this is, boy." Danny's eyes widened and took a few steps backward before a shot rang out. It served as a warning. It told him that she will shoot if he tries to run away. Danny felt panic rise in his chest, mumbling out her answer.

"I didn't hear you Danny. Please say that louder." Ms Demira cackled at the pained look on Danny's face.

"It's the blood of a halfa. It's from one of the 3 half-human half-ghosts in existence," Technically Danni was a halfa too. A cloned one, but a halfa nevertheless. He stared at the floor as the audience began to talk amongst themselves. This was all news to them.\

This was also news for Maddie and Jack. That was impossible. A half-human half-ghost existence shouldn't exist. Why did Danny seem to think it could exist? Unless that lady wasn't lying when she said Danny was the real expert and that he really knew more than he was letting on. Maddie turned to Jack at the revelation that her son had been lying to her.

"A high concentration of Ectoplasm bonding to DNA could do it…" Jack gasped. Maddie looked over to her husband in realisation. They looked over at the frozen figure of their son. Maddie continued her husbands train of thought, "enough ectoplasm to kill a person at least 3 times over."

"Who's ectoplasm is it Danny?" the power-hungry scientist coaxed Danny. He braved a look at his parents who were staring at him like he was a complete stranger to them. They figured it out, he glumly realised.

Then he disappeared.


End file.
